Blood Fest
by KilataraMutt
Summary: The truth is revealed! The groups are complete and the day awaits when they are released! Unfortunately, it won't be the exit they ask for, but something much more deadly...
1. A Great Big Trap

Disclaimers: _Pawsy:_  I do not own any of the DBZ characters as much as I like too.  I do own the everyone and everything else that appears unless noted differently, like Zephyr.  He belongs to my brother, Fangsire.  Now, please enjoy the story and note: the rating will go up around chapter 2 or 3 and stay up.  Thank you. Blood Fest 

"Here they are…"

"Here who are?"

"The chosen fighters for the tournament!" the speaker's eyes glow with joy over its decision.  Its companion is not so thrilled.

"I swear, what is the point?" A figure groans, "they're from the nineteenth universe!  Hardly worth the show!"

"That may be in most cases, but guaranteed, this will be a lovely little game this time.  Just look at these fighters!"  A figure slumps over a seat and stares intently at the screen.

"Hmph!  That may be," it slinks away from the seat and growls, "too bad over half of them are dead."

"Heh, heh, heh, not a problem," the voice at the screen chuckles, "I've got two operatives on it as we speak."

"What?  Are they gathering dragonballs or something?"

"Better…" the voice grins, "they're dealing with death…"

In the heavens, King Enma settles further in his chair.  He can't relax.  Ever since Buu, things have been peaceful and smooth, fewer deaths have happened over a long period of time…and that means less work.  Not that he wants more people dying, especially after experiencing that long line years ago; it's just that it wouldn't hurt to have at least **one** case a day.  As of the moment, they haven't had to judge a soul in four days and counting.

"I hate this job," he mutters.

"Remember, this is the land of judgment and we have a limited time to do this, so…"

"Yes, yes, brother, I know!  Give me a break!" a voice laughs coyly.  He found his brother's worrying to be quite humorous.  The two beings walk up to the towering desk of the high being.  Enma is unaware of their presence; he is asleep…but not for long.

"WAKE UP, HELLION!!!" Enma falls out of his chair in shock.  He quickly regains himself and slams down upon his desk to peer over the newcomers.

They are two young adults, identical twins.  They are a little less than six feet tall and have a slight build.  Their hair is a dark off-white color that ends at the nape of their neck with two long bits of hair dangling on both sides of their mirrored faces.  They both wear jeans and with sleeveless shirts; one has a large black E on his shirt, the other a large H.  They look like humans unless you add the two sleek, blue fox tails with light blue tips.  As odd as they are, the one thing that truly caught the large ruler's attention is the identical marks on their left upper arms.  It's a simple red dagger etched with a thick black outline.  Nothing more, nothing less.

"Uh, err, yes, what are you doing here?  I don't remember hearing of any new deaths…" Enma stutters, still in shock from the twins' greetings.

"There's a reasonable explanation for that," the first twin points the empty air above his head, "we're not dead."  Enma almost goes into a second wave of shock.

"Then what are you doing here?! Who are you?!"  The twins smirk at the being's reaction.

"If you must know we do have a reason for being here just like we have names," the first twin slightly bows and then regains his posture, "my name is Eagle and this is my brother Hawk.  As for the reason for even setting foot into the realm of death is simple.  We require a group of people that have passed on."

"What?" Enma growls.

"We want dead people.  Is that simple enough?" Hawk chuckles.

"I understood you the first time!" Enma roars.  The reaction only makes Hawk's smile grow wider.  "What in the universe would you want them for?"

"What does it matter?  You'd see them again very soon, guaranteed," Eagle says.  They are confident in their promise, Enma can see that.

"And just what makes you think I'm just going to give them to you?" he inquires.

"You're not, we're sure," the two brothers slyly grin again, "We thought maybe we could fight you for them…"  A glow in Enma's eyes signals his joy.  He loved fighting people, especially when he knew who would win.  Nothing thrilled him more than the thought of showing another person who is boss.

"If we win, we get any and all people we wish…alive," Eagle starts.

"But if we lose, we will hand over our lives to you," Hawk finishes.

"Agreed?" chimes the two together.  Enma laughs at the thought.

"Sure, I agree to the terms, but only one of you can fight."  The twins look shocked.

"Did you hear that?" Hawk mutters.

"Completely…" Eagle growls.  The two stare at each other with stunned expressions.  The moment didn't last long when they both unexpectedly turn aggressive.

"It's my turn!" they both shout.

"No way!  You fought the last guy! Hawk snarls.

"Hey!  I was going to let you help me!  It's not my fault his neck broke!" retorts his brother.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!  I want to fight this one!"

"Well you can't!"

"Why not?!" shrieks Hawk.

"Because I'm older," Eagle says calmly.  Hawk seethes at the ridiculous excuse, then settles himself.

"I'll be over there!" Hawk snaps and stalks over to a corner, signaling his defeat.  Eagle now turns his direction to his opponent.

"Shall we commence?"  Enma gets up from his desk.

"Of course," he smirks.

"I'm timing the event!" Hawk cries out from the side of the room, "aaaaand…go!"

It was fast.  Lying in his dark world, he finally comes too.  Enma slowly opens his eyes to see the two twins looking down at him.

"You hit the ground like a rock," states Eagle, his brother giggling beside him.  _I lost…_  Enma couldn't believe it.  One minute he was standing, about to attack that 'fox', next he was unconscious.  His last sight was the uppercut being dealt by Eagle, his attacker.

"Seven seconds, not bad," smiles Hawk.

"Well then," Eagle bends down to meet the defeated Enma eye to eye, "a deal's a deal.  Unless, of course, you want a round two."  Enma groans at the thought.

"Fine!" he snarls, "take your pick.  I'll grant them life."

"Thank you.  You've been most helpful.  Hawk!" the brother perks up at the sound of his name, "you head to Heaven to grab the one we want.  Come back and wait for me here while I get the ones from Hell."

"I gotcha!"  The twins immediately separate to their different destinations, leaving Enma alone.

"What have I done…?"

"Eeww…this place is too…friendly!" Hawk whimpers.  He stalks around the flowered fields in disgust.  "This better be worth it!"  An angelic figure suddenly appears before him. 

"Excuse me, but we have come to notice that you are of the living and are not fit to be here," the figure states.

"We?  You got people hiding behind you or somethin'?" Hawk peers up at the winged being, "Or do you mean the voices in your head?"

"Sir!" the angelic being's wings flicker in agitation, "do you have a reason to be here?"

"Yeah, I got permission from King Enma to bring a guy to life.  You can ask him yourself."  The figure steps back.

"Oh, King Enma let you here.  Well then, if there's any way I can be of help…"

"Yes," Hawk interrupts, "I'm looking for a fighter by the name of Dabura."

"Oh?  Yes, well, he's over this way," the figure starts off with the fox tailed man following.  They stop at a distance later.  "He's right there," the being points ahead.  There, Dabura is working on making flower chains to hang around his neck.  Hawk looks like he has officially died.

"You're kidding, right?" he mutters.

"No, I am not," the figure states, "that is Dabura, the one you seek."

"That isn't him!  I'm looking for the demon king!  A ravaging killer!  Not a pansy lover!" Hawk spats at the angelic being.

"Well, it is!  Bring him to the gates and we'll officially mark him alive.  Good day!" the figure leaves in a huff.  Hawk stands there seething.  Just perfect…  He stalks over to the dead demon.

"Hello there!  Are you new here?" Dabura chirps.  Hawk just gives a harsh glare in reply.

"What happened to you?" the man snarls, his tail twitching.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the king of demons!  I was expecting a figure of damnation not carnations!  Just who do you think you are?!"  Dabura looks insultingly at the newcomer and then turns away from him.

"If you must know, I've changed sides.  I came to realize the pain I've caused and decided to lead a better afterlife than I did in my life," his eyes take on a disgustingly cute sparkle, "I feel like a new person!"

"So you're a fag…" mutters Hawk.  Dabura swivels around at the comment.

"What?"

"You heard me.  You're a fag, tried and true.  Bet you aren't much a fight, either," Hawk swings forward catching the side of the demon's face.  Dabura stumbles back but quickly regains his balance.

"Why thank you, can I have another?" the demon says cheerfully.  Hawk stares in shock.

"Oh that is it!" the young man grabs onto Dabura's shirt, "C'mon, you're going to be alive again!"  They make it to the gates of Heaven, where Dabura waves goodbye to the angelic figure guarding the entrance.

"I swear it!" Hawk snarls viciously.  Upon reaching the entrance to King Enma's palace, Hawk swivels around to face the demon.  "Demon king, fuh!  You are no king of demons!"  He stalks around his 'prey' causing Dabura to eye the strange man wearily.  Hawk stops pacing and swiftly kicks Dabura in the back.  This time, he collides into the ground.

"Ow, what was that for?" the demon whines.

"Heh, just as I thought," Hawk smirks, "the minute you're out of Heaven, you're able to feel pain again."  He helps Dabura up only to knee him in the face.  The demon reels back in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" the demon sputters.

"I'm sorry.  Is this a little too sinful for you," Hawk snivels, "too bad!"  He kicks Dabura straight in the stomach, sending him plummeting into the flowered ground.  "Oh look!  The daisy king is away from his followers!  The poor soul!  Bow to the high being as he becomes one with the dirt!" Hawk insanely laughs the demon.  He can't take it.  Something that was burning in the back of his soul had to be released…and it is…  Hawk never saw Dabura coming until the hit connected with his jaw.  There is barely a scratch on the newcomer's face, but a familiar devious smile would've covered any scratches.

"Now, what was that?" giggles Hawk, "that's what I expected from you earlier…"

"I refuse to take your bashing sitting down!" Dabura growls and lifts Hawk by his shirt.  The fox being's grin remains even with the threat of being torn apart.

"Hold your horses, sire, if you must know I came for a better reason than just to cheese you off.  You are granted a second chance at living, how does that sound?" the blue fox tail glides across the air in excitement, "I'm confident you want to greet a few people in battle.  Does the name Gohan ring a bell?"  Dabura remembers…his hate for that boy…the one who gave him a challenge…

"You never finished that fight, did you?" Hawk asks.  Dabura sets the young man down.  After all these years, he remembers that fight…all of the battles he's been in.  After all, he did enjoy conquering over a weaker being.  A devilish smirk appears on his face.

"So I get to be alive again?" the demon inquires.

"Yes…"

"And I get to kill again?"  Hawk laughs at the question.

"Now this is the demon I was looking for!" he chuckles.

Eagle stalks the red canvas in search of certain people, kicking the fluffy white souls of those he really doesn't care about.  _This is going to take forever…_  He lets out a drawling groan before quickly getting an idea.  Jumping upon a large boulder, he surveys the area.

"ANYONE WHO KNOWS THE SAIYANS GOKU OR VEGETA, GET OVER HERE!!" in seconds, Eagle can see figures looming in the horizon, "well, that got them."  After a moment, a large group has formed at the base of the boulder.

"Welcome!" Eagle cries out.

"Welcome?  You're the one who called us here!  You're not even dead!  What could you possibly want?" a voice calls out.

"Heh, my apologies," Eagle leaps off the rocky edge and lands before the mass, "if you must know, I'm here with the promise that some of you are granted a second chance at life."  A cheer echoes among the crowd.  "Helloooo!  I said some of you, not all of you!  Now then," from nowhere, Eagle pulls out a list, "these are the few I wish to join me.  Their names are…"

"Wait a minute!" everyone looks up to the speaker, Raditz, "just what do you need us for?  And how do you know my brother?"  Eagle calmly laughs.

"Your brother is one of the reasons I even came here.  I'm confident that most of you are dying, forgive the pun, to get a second chance at getting revenge on those who sent you here," a murmur passes through the crowd, "I'm here to give you that second chance.  To draw the blood of those you hate…"

"What makes you so sure that will happen?"

"Believe me," Eagle looks over to the saiyan, "they'll come walking to you, powerless and clueless, guaranteed."  He studies the group, curious on the choices made.  "These are the ones Enma has agreed to bring to life!  They are Cell, Cooler, Nappa, Raditz, Frieza, Zarbon, Puipui, Yakon, the Ginyu force, Babidi, Sausa, and King Piccolo."

"That's it?" Dr. Gero walks up to Eagle, "some of those people aren't worth a second life!  Don't waste this chance on weak beings!"  Eagle faces the android eye-to-eye, unmoved by the dead man's words.  Instead, he raises a hand and places it on the android's forehead.

"And?" in seconds, Eagle shoves his hand down straight into the doctor's skull and out of the middle of his back.  Quickly drawing his hand out, Eagle removes most of Gero's internal wiring.  The doctor slumps onto the ground and disappears.  He is now nonexistent.

"Any other questions?" no one answers, "Alright, I'll take you up to Enma's place where I'll have to leave you to join up with my brother, Hawk, since I'm needed elsewhere.  Anyway, from there, you'll be taken to a new destination and we'll bring you your powerless foes so that you may shed their blood.  Now then, let's go!"****

A scream rips across a barren wasteland.  Thin Buu is back and was just forced to swallow his fat counterpart.  All thanks in part to the assailant before him.  He's a young man with thick black hair that ends at the nape of his neck and bangs the coil on his forehead.  His skin is natural deep shade red coloring and his eyes are black with white pupils.  A simple red dagger is carved and proudly shown on his left arm.

"I swear!  That thing can make some noise!" the man snarls.  Before his eyes, the transformation of Super Buu is complete.

"Buu mad!  Buu kill you!"

"That's not what I want…"  The pink fighter lunges forward but his opponent quickly moves away.  Undaunted by this action, Buu attacks again and again.  Even still, his opponent moves out of reach unscratched; in fact, he's not at all paying attention to the battle at hand.

"Of course he couldn't just go to Hell with the others!  That must've been **too** difficult for him!  Damn it!" he leaps away again, "and now, I have to be eaten by the guy?  I better get a bonus for this!"  Buu is not intent on letting this man live as he continuously attacks to no success.  The newcomer glares over at the pink nuisance and his eyes narrow.  _What is with this guy?  If he doesn't try to eat me soon, I'm just gonna kick him in the balls and jump down his screaming throat!_  Suddenly, he felt a change in him.  His arms are growing stiff as he feels himself turning into a…candy bar?  _What in hell?!_  Before he can guess what has happened, he is devoured and in the belly of the beast.

"I showed him!" the creature smirks, then his mind quickly turns to making sure his opponent is dead.  He still remembers the last two trespassers in him.  Inside, the man is hardly patient.

"Okay, so I need to be in the brain.  No problem!"  Buu instantly reels over in pain as the miniscule intruder rips through his internals all the way up to his head.  Attached, in an orb, fat Buu lies in a suspended state.  In a flash, the man severs the ties that bind Buu and tears out of Super Buu's head.  Without fat Buu, Super Buu regenerates and starts to revert back to his Kid Buu form.

"Forget that, pinky!" a flash and Buu lays unconscious on the ground, "I hate this job…"  Grabbing both Fat Buu and the newly formed Kid Buu, the man drags both creations away to a new destination.

On Earth, Goku has taken a break from training Uub and is now returning to his home for a visit.  Over the horizon, he sees the familiar shape of his house.  It's then he notices something is wrong.  The door is busted open and the windows are smashed in.  There are no energy signals coming from inside.

"Chichi!  Goten!" he quickly flies down and runs inside, where he is greeted by shredded walls and various broken items.  Goku searches the house frantically, but neither his mate nor his son, are anywhere.  Fear of their safety is beginning to set in.

"Hey!" A pained voice calls from outside.  Goku looks out to see a young male, his clothes torn and his body thrashed.  Before his eyes, the man collapses onto the ground in pain.  Goku runs over to him.  

"Are you okay?" the saiyan asks as he helps the newcomer up.

"…eh…yeah…but that's not important.  I'm looking for a man named Goku.  It's urgent that I find him!"

"I'm him…" the man's pain suddenly disappears into a numb joy.

"This…this is a good thing…but I have bad news…about your…family…"

"What?!  What about my family?!" the man slumps slightly in the saiyan's arms.

"I'm not from this planet, but I've come here recently for a bit of exploration.  Wandering through these woods, I came upon this house and met your wife and son.  While here, a group of…I don't know…aliens…came looking for you.  Since you were not here, they kidnapped your mate.  Your son tried to stop them but he was taken as well.  I became game for them, as you can see," the man can see Goku is trying to contain his anger, "don't worry too much.  I did hear of where they are heading.  We can take my ship if you wish to go after them…"

"We?  You seem a little to injured to go…" says Goku.

"Don't worry about me.  Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to work the ship and the destination of the kidnappers."  The saiyan worriedly eyes his companion, but decides to use his help.

"By the way, what's your name?" asks Goku.

"Who me?" the man smiles slightly, "why, I'm Eagle."

"Here we are!"  Goku quickly awakens from his sleep.  He meant to stay awake, but he didn't realize how long the flight would take or where it would take him.  Originally, he would've used Instant Transmission, but he had no idea of the planet that Eagle spoke of.  The young man quickly pokes his head in the room where Goku is resting.

"Are you awake?" the foxtail wags curiously.

"Yes," Goku replies, "very much so."

"Good…because…the captors are outside…"  Goku quickly rises from his spot and runs to the door of the ship.  Without hesitation, he charges out into the dark space.  The **very** dark space.  There is no light.

"Eagle?"  Dim lighting suddenly appears over him.  He now realizes that he is inside a room of a building and not alone. To Goku's shock, someone else greets him other than his guide.

"Vegeta?"  The saiyan prince stands in his spot, in equal shock at the appearance of his former enemy. 

"Kakkarot, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Chichi…and Goten…they were kidnapped and brought here."  Vegeta's eyes widen.

"But so was my son!"

"Dad?"  Goku swivels around to see Gohan coming towards him.

"Gohan?!"  The demi-saiyan stares painfully at his father.

"Videl was taken, also.  So was Marron," Gohan signals over to Krillen and 18's presence.  Seventeen is also there for the safety of his niece.  To Goku's surprise, he even sees Hercule hanging in the back.  _He's here for his daughter…_ Laughter quickly disturbs the saiyan's thoughts.  From the darkness on the other side, Cell emerges.

"Why hello, Goku…Gohan," the last name he hisses.

"Cell, you're dead…"

"Well, that I was, Goku," the android laughs, "but with a little help, I was brought back to life…along with a few others…"  All the villains join up with android.

"Wait a minute!  You were all dead!  How can you possibly be alive?!" Vegeta roars.

"Because…of them…" Cell points up to two twins, who are perched on a ledge above them.

"Y…you betrayed me!" seethes Goku.

"You too, huh, Hawk?" Gohan growls.  The twins laugh at their anger.  "Where are they?" the demi-saiyan demands.

"Our secret, kiddo!" Hawk teases, "but I say you have bigger problems at hand."

"Like us," Cell starts forward.

"Guess again, cricket!" Vegeta raises his hand to form an energy blast but nothing happens, "what the hell?!"  The villains look thrilled.

"They are powerless!" Frieza cheers.

"Perfect," Cell steps in front of the prince, "now to put you in your place…"  Nothing.  Cell stares in shock.  He tries to power up again, but nothing happens.

"B…but…how…?"  Laughter rings up from the ledge of room.  The twins are close to falling off from laughing so hard.

"My, how pathetic you look!  Always depend on you powers, don't you?" Hawk giggles, "You see, the problems I mentioned before were not your enemies."

"It's us!" Eagle howls.  A door opens from the side as a deep red skinned man enters.  Beside him is a lever that he pulls down causing the once strong walls to slide away, exposing the true interior of the room.  Cells with rock walls, minus the crossed steel door, line the walls side by side.  There are four on each side, eight total, and their doors are wide open.

"What…is going…on…?" Cooler manages to stutter.

"Bring in the others, Zephyr!" Hawk shouts.  The black-eyed man laughs as a menagerie of aliens drag in familiar faces.

"Chichi!" Goku lunges forward, but is quickly knocked into cell.

"Goku to Cell One, check!" Hawk scribbles down the information on a clipboard, "Chichi to Cell Four, check!  Sorry, you won't be able to see your 'beloved' wife."  Hawk bursts out in fit of laughter with Eagle and Zephyr joining in.

"Krillen!"

"Eighteen!"  The two are quickly separated and thrown into different cells.  Some fought back; some tried to run.  No matter, it all came down to everyone being caged.

"Well, this is fun!" Hawk coos.

"The best part of the job is rounding them up!" Eagle says as the twins leave the room.

"Not in all cases," Zephyr gags, following after the twins.  The door closes behind them, leaving the captives in a room of dimly lit silence.  Vegeta is the first to speak.

"What the hell just happened?!"  Goku doesn't reply but stares at his 'roommates' Cell, Cooler, and Recoome.  In the cell where Gohan is residing, Cell Seven, he frantically looks for his wife.  He could've sworn he saw her.  To his surprise, he notices Piccolo in the cell across from his.

"Piccolo?  How did you get here?" his former teacher looks over to him.

"They ganged up on me…" the namek rubs a spot on the back of his head, "and there's not a lot you can do unconscious…"

"Piccolo, do you see Videl?" Gohan whimpers, "I'm sure I saw her during the frenzy moments ago."

"She's fine," Goku calls from the end of room, "she's right across from me."  Goku felt it isn't best to say whom she is with.  In a corner of Cell Five, Videl is pressed against the wall.  Her cellmates, Fat Buu, Guldo, and Frieza are at the other corners.

"Is Chichi over there?" Goku silently prays for her safety.

"She's fine," Tien's voice rings out from the other side of the room in Cell Four, "she seems to have fainted, that's all."  Android 17 sees his sister in Cell Six while the last member, Babidi, quietly avoids them all.  _Probably afraid of us…_ the thought makes Seventeen laugh to himself.  Goku then gets an idea.

"Buu!"  Fat Buu looks up, apparently over the ordeal from earlier, "You can get us out of here.  You just have to go through the bars and find the keys to the doors."  The pink creature looks at the floor sadly.

"Buu try already.  Buu can't get through bars."  It's then that Goku notices the scratches on his arms.  Scratches…that are bleeding!

"What is going on here?" the saiyan mutters.

"If you must know," he looks to the other side of the room where the doors are and Eagle perched at the entrance, "I'd say you've fallen into a great big trap."

**************

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Moonlight, Memories, and Nightmares

_Pawsy:_ More disclaimers…again…I don't anything and everything DBZ, Akira Toriyama does.  I don't own Zephyr, Fangsire does.   I _do_ own everything and everyone else.  That's about it…thanks for putting up with me…

Blood Fest

"This sucks," the group looks over at Recoome, "well, it does."  Cell lets out a sigh and leans against the wall.

"They help us become alive again, kidnap your family, and cage us all like dogs.  What's the point!?" the android groans in frustration, "I don't get it!"  Piccolo shrugs off the tension and stares into his cell.  _Lucky me…_  Joining him are Puipui, Ginyu, and…  The namek now realizes there is another figure curled tightly in the corner.

He's a tall, middle-aged looking man.  He has black hair with silver strips running through it; it grows wildly on his head with edges horribly trimmed.  Two jackal-like ears press against his head in fear.  Two cattails, one orange with brown stripes and one brown with orange stripes, coil by his side.  He's pulled his knees close to him and has most of his face buried in his crossed arms.  Only silver blue eyes can be seen, rimmed with crystal tears.  Piccolo approaches the stranger.

"Who are you?" the namek inquires.  The man looks up, tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

"No…" he mutters and buries his entire face in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably,  "Nooo…!"  Piccolo backs away from the man, deciding it best to leave him alone.  Everyone looks up when they hear the doors open.

"Let go of me, dammit!" a voice growls.

"Take him to Cell Seven!" Hawk barks.  The guards shove a man in.  His usually sky blue skin looks dull in the dimmed room.  He has pointed ears and jagged brown hair on his head.   A matching brown tail, thick and bushy like a wolf's, bristles in anger.  He's thrown into Cell Seven and collides into Burter.

"Hey, watch it!" the dark blue alien snarls.  The man crawls off of him with an animal like growl growing in his throat.  Ginyu looks directly across to see the newcomer.  It can't be…

"D…Dyu?" he manages to speak out.  The alien swivels around to see his former enemy residing in the cage across from him.

"Ginyu?  What in hell?  I heard you were dead!"

"I was…" the alien mutters.

"Send those two to Cell Eight!"  A four-legged, tiger sized creature is shoved along.  It's gray fur blends into the surroundings except for their green blue paws.  Their white claws grind on the rocky floor as it painfully stumbles, due to apparently to losing a fight, down the narrow strip between the cages.  A jagged sky blue mane with red-orange tips extends down their lengthened necks.  Two pairs of yellow eyes glow in the darkness, complementing their red irises and cat slit pupils. Small, sleek ears, a blunt muzzle, black cat nose, and two elongated fangs protruding from their mouths complete the double-headed duo.  A head, neck, and two legs on each side and attached in the middle, the brothers are shoved into the prison.

"Duoasim and Twodya are here too?" asks Ginyu.  Dyu turns his gaze away from him.

"All of my gang are here, just like your force, I'm guessing," the dog tailed man growls.

"Cell Six!"  A young man with thick, yellow-orange hair is forced into his cage.  He has a weasel-like muzzle with two long canines breaking through.  His weasel ears are pressed against his head in submission.  His tail, a cattish tail that puffs out on the end, swings by his side in agitation.  The two wings on his back are bloody since he's been 'clipped.'

"Long time, no see, Wairel," says Zarbon, who is also residing in Six.

"I hate them…" the newcomer whines.  Another figure is brought in.  No one was paying attention, so they don't know where he is going.  

He has black hair that is pulled back into a small ponytail.  His human-like face has yellow eyes with slit pupils and fanged jaws.  His two hands, one like a human's and the other is claws, grasp onto the bars.  The lower half of his body is a snake's with mahogany skin on the bottom and green scales covering the top.  His upper torso is different with green skin on his arms and face with mahogany scales on his cheeks.

"Sinistar…" mutters Ginyu.  Another, the largest of the new group, follows the snake being.  He has a lion like muzzle the length of a coyote's and bushy, yellow-green hair, though his body is covered in yellow brown fur.  Two pointed ears curve down on the sides of his face.  He has clawed hands and clawed paws for feet to match.

"Lioyote…the whole gang…"

"There's one more…" Dyu snaps.  Ginyu stares at the blue alien strangely.

"But who…"

"Send her to Cell Three!"  Ginyu pales as realization hits.

"She shouldn't have been caught…" Dyu lets out a sad sigh.  The cage door opens and a young female is thrown before Ginyu.  She looks like a feminine version of Dyu, except she has light blue skin.  Her flowing golden yellow hair covers her face while her matching tail coils beside her.  Ginyu quickly rushes to help her.  _Please be okay…_  He lifts her up, her light brown eyes catching his red ones.

"G…Ginyu…?" she stutters.

"Taysa…it is you…"  A smile spreads across the woman's face as she embraces her old lover.  Ginyu pulls her forward to kiss her back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!  LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!!" Dyu screeches, suddenly hating the cage separation between them.

"Shut the hell up!  You've got two more," Hawk snarls.  Two more guards come in.

"Which to where, sir?" asks a brisk voice.

"The pink dude to Cell Five," Hawk hesitates for a moment, "and the little purple man to Cell Four."  The guards strictly obey and drag the two newcomers to their 'home.'

"Wonderful," Android 17 mutters, "we've got some new friends."  The being is thrown in.  No one really reacts except for Babidi.

"Damn it!  I have to share this prison with that…kai!" he snarls.  Shin, or the Supreme Kai, can't believe it.

"Babidi!  You're dead!"

"Not anymore, rat kai, but I think you should be!"

"Really?" Shin rises to his feet, "are you challenging me?"  The wizard doesn't reply , but steps back nervously.

"Guess not," Android 17 laughs.  Lioyote, being in the same cell, watches them argue and snarls at them slightly.

"Shuttup in there!" Kid Buu snarls from the cage across them.  Hawk stands at the door, quickly getting annoyed by the various conversations carrying on in the dungeon.  Finally he places his hand over a panel by the door.

"LIGHTS OUT!!"  He slams down on a switch and everything goes black.

_What the…what is that…_  Goku stirs slightly and opens his eyes.  Silence rings from the room as everyone has at last fallen asleep, but that's not what has caught his attention.  Light.  A bright light shines above from a small opening.  He gets up from his spot and heads over to the source of the light.  Placing his hands on the opening, he pulls himself up on his toes and peers out.  _The moon…it's the moon…_  It hits him.

"It's the outside!" he cheers quietly.  How he longs to be out there with his family, free from this imprisonment.  A gust of wind flushes air into the cell.  Goku deeply breathes the taste of freedom in, but stops.  Something about the scent…taste is wrong.  It's stained with a coppery, sweaty taste and smells of fear…and hate.  His eyes narrow to help focus in the darkness.  It's then he notices it.  An arena.  Towering walls encase a large arena and their prison is built into one of the walls.  Goku looks over at the other cells and estimates that Cells Two, Three, and Four are also linked to the arena.

"But what are we doing at an arena?" He steps down onto the ground again, "I don't get it."  _There is a reason we were brought here…and I don't think it's a good one…_

"Well," a voice growls.  The twins look to each other and then back to the speaker.

"Well," Eagle starts, "things are going as planned.  We have a total of forty-three including our champion captured, leaving thirteen left to catch."

"And we'll be right back on it once you give us the ok!" Hawk says, "Zephyr already after the rage beast."

"Hmm…I see…" a figure paces the floor, "will everything be ready on time?"

"Of course, sir," Eagle shifts slightly.  Standing gets uncomfortable after awhile.

"Well, then, let's not waste anymore time.  I want you to after a certain wizard…"

"But I thought we already got him," Hawk whines but is quickly cut off by a sword pressing against his throat.

"Not that one, you idiot!  For starters, these are another two and they are brothers like yourselves…only without being twins…" the figure removes the sword allowing Hawk to let out a tremendous sigh of relief, "after that, get that other saiyan or the cat.  They're close by."  The figure stares out a large window and onto the arena below.  "Those are your orders."

"Yes sir!" the twins chime and run out, leaving the being to his thoughts.  A sinful smile spreads across his lips.

"I predict a great game this year.  One that will blow them out of the water," the figure lets out a hate filled laugh.

 Blood.  It's everywhere.  The sky, ground, even the walls are dyed the color of the life substance.  Goku quickly opens his eyes to see everyone captured lined against a wall, in the arena, himself included.  A man paces in front of them a short distance away.  Hawk, Eagle, and Zephyr are watching from a stand, cheering loudly.  Suddenly, their voices are drowned by a thousand others screaming and cheering as well.  Shapeless figures spread like smoke across the stadium until they fill the stands.

"What's going on?" he says aloud.  The man stops pacing and looks at the group before turning away.  Goku looks at the others, fear glazing their eyes.  The man is suddenly in front of Chichi.

"Chichi…?" Goku stutters.  A smile appears on the shadowed man.  In seconds, he plunges a knife into the raven-haired mother's heart.

"CHI-CHI!!" Goku screams and tries to move, only to realize he can't.  The blade is removed as his mate falls to the ground.  She moves only enough to see her husband's face.

"Go…ku…" she shudders slightly before dying.

"Oh, Chichi…" the saiyan sobs but no tears are released.  The figure jerks his head around ninety degrees.  Goku shifts his sight and sees his two sons, side-by-side, in the being's view.  _No, don't…_  He looks back at the man, who raises his hands.  A bow and arrow appear in his hands.

"Leave them alone!" once again Goku tries to move but finds himself frozen on the spot.  Drawing the arrow, it pulls back on the bow.

"Gohan! Goten!"  The arrow shoots forward and sears through both the boys' necks.  In seconds, they are dead.

"NOO!!"  The figure drops the bow, which disappears in thin air, and stalks on.  It stops before Krillen.  An axe forms in its hands.

"Krillen!  Run away!" Goku cries in vain.  Raising the blade, the axe is then plunged into the man's head.  A heavy flow of red dominates the black hair on his head.

"KRILLEN!!" just like that, his friend since childhood is dead.  The man moves again before stopping in front of Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" The man pulls out his bloody knife from before.  Goku watches as it extends into a bloody sword.

"Vegeta, move.  Run!  Run, dammit!  Get away!" the saiyan prince stays in his place as the man appears directly before him, "RUUN!!"  The sword is plunged Vegeta's stomach.

"No!!" The sword is removed, bloodier than before.  The man walks on before stopping in front of…Goku!  Everyone is gone now, his or her bloody body lying dead on the ground.  It's just the red eyed, shadowed figure and him, standing in his place.  A smile appears exposing the thousand fangs in the man's mouth.

"Goodbye, Goku," it hisses and lifts up an axe.

"NOOOOOO…"

"…OOOOOOO!!!"

"GOKU!!!" Cell tries to awaken the struggling saiyan.

"No!  Don't!  Why are you doing this?!" he continues to wail.  Finally, Goku feels a blow dealt to his face as he jumps awake.  Cell, Cooler, and Recoome are staring down at him, while those who are able to see into the cage are staring at him.  Beads of sweat line his brow as he breathes deeply.

"A dream…" Cell stares at him strangely.

"What?" the android snares.

"It was just a dream…a nightmare…" Goku falls back and buries his face into his arms.  He was never one afraid to show his emotions, "but it felt so reeeeaaal."  Fear for his family and friends surges throughout his body.  Fear, alone, is present.  Goku's other cellmates stare.

"Strange…" Cooler mutters.  The front door slides open.

"Oh great, more people," Frieza mutters in his Cell.  A female is brought in.  Her long yellow hair is messed up from a previous battle.  Her tail coils around her waist, customary to saiyan ways.  Nappa sees her and rushes to cage door.  The woman looks up and sees him, tears threatening to break loose.

"Nappa?" 

"It's me, Manista…" he says softly.  Tears flow from her blue eyes.

"Nappa!"  She breaks away from the guards and tries for the doors.  In seconds, she is intercepted and is dragged to her group.  To his sorrow, two cells separate them and not much can be seen through rock walls.  The saiyan sadly steps back and collapses onto the ground.

"Old lover, Nappa?" King Piccolo smirks.

"Old lover?  She's my wife!" the namek falls silent.  Vegeta stares from his prison in shock..

"You never said you were married!"

"Of course not!  I never trusted Frieza **_that_** much and I didn't want that bastard to kill her!"

"The bastard is tired of listening to your mindless drivel, so shut it!" the lizard-like alien snaps.  Another door is opened as a person is shoved into Vegeta.  The two collide into the ground.

"That's much better," Frieza mutters.

"Get off me!" Vegeta snarls.  The creature removes himself from the ground.  A large feline that walks on two legs would be the quickest way to describe him.  Too add, a flock of navy blue hair covers over his entire left eye and ends at his cheek.  His fur is a bronze yellow color except for the various brown stripes that cover his body, and his ears and the tip of his bushy tail.  His whiskers pick up the slightest movement around him.  He wears only black jeans and light gray sash around his waist.  He places a clawed hand on the wall to help support his eight-foot tall body up.

"A cat?" Vegeta mutters, "We're just meeting new people aren't we?"  The saiyan prince stalks off to a corner of the cell while Gohan approaches the feline.

"Uh, hi, my name is Gohan.  Who are you?"  The cat looks down at the demi-saiyan.

"Verg," his voice has a slight growl in it.

"Well, nice to meet you."  Verg turns his head away and walks over to a corner; he leans against it and closes his eyes, escaping to a silent world.

"Not the polite type, huh?" Dyu retorts.  Gohan ignores his comment.

"So they just keep bringing people in," Cell laughs, "it's pointless."  Goku finally gets over his small panic attack and rises onto his feet again.

"Not entirely…" he paces a bit, "there is a reason…"

"Oh really, what's that?" Goku looks over at the android.

"Look, there's light," Cell walks over to the spot and peers out the sliver of a window that Goku did last night, "it's an arena.  See?"

"But what's the point?" the android is cut off by a loud wailing from Cell Three.  The man in the corner, the one Piccolo spoke too, is laying on the floor sobbing continuously.

"Who cares?!  Who cares?!  Who fucking cares?!  They don't!  They never care!  They just watch us and laugh!  It's all a game!  It's all just a fucking game!!!" Taysa tries to offer him comfort but the man shoves her away, "Don't get attached to me!  You hear me!  Don't care!  You'll only get **_hurt _**if you care!!"  With a whine, he curls up in a small ball and whimpers tears.  Silence echoes in the room from the others.

"I said it before," Recoome sighs, "this sucks."

Zephyr slices through another bush.  _I swear, couldn't the guy try to hide in a desert?!_  Another plant is butchered.  _Noooo!  He just had to head for the woods!_  The man's blood boils even more since he's the one forced to go after the creature.

"I don't even know if he came through here!"  He quickly stops at the body of a dead animal.  Reaching down, he places his hand into the partially eaten carcass.  The flesh is still warm.

"So he's around here…and near by too.  Wouldn't just abandon a meal, of course," Zephyr looks down at the corpse again and excitedly smiles, "at least he left the heart!"  He tears the hunk of meat out and bites into it.

"The best part of any meal," he says through a full mouth.  A rustle in the bushes catches his attention.  He jumps away as a knife plunges into a tree.

"Bastard!"  Zephyr quickly runs after the fading figure.

"I wonder if he got those other two," Gohan looks up.

"What's that?"  The cat's tail twitches slightly as he thinks.

"When I was captured, I overheard those twins mentioning about two wizards, brothers undoubtedly, and how they needed to go back and get them," Verg opens his eyes to view his surroundings again, "they were after them originally but they saw me and decided to get me then while I was there."  The door opens again.  "Sounds like they were caught."

"Cell Three," Eagle tells the guard, who then forces the figure along.  The cell door opens and the being is shoved in.

"Go to Hell!" the person yells.

"Been there already," Eagle laughs and leaves the room.  Gohan looks across the room to see the newcomer.

"That looks like no 'brother'," he says.  Her grayish-blue hair is thick and ends at her shoulders.  The two gray wolf ears on her head are forward in an attentive pose; her golden eyes narrow in fury.  Her lower arms are covered in gray fur except for the underside and her fingers, which are a coyote yellow.  Her anthro-like hands grasp at the bars as her claws slowly scrape against the metal.  Her paws, or feet, are gray with yellow underside.  A wolf/coyote tail swings slowly; it is gray with a gray-blue underside.  The rest of her body resembles that of a young woman.

"Hellish little imp!" she snarls.  The woman looks over her shoulder to see the rest of the group staring at her.  She lets out a small grunt.

"The name's Blayke, if you must know," she looks out towards the door again, "I was caught by the damned fox tail."

"As was most of us," Piccolo says.  She looks silently over her should and sees Taysa and Ginyu close to one another.  A deep growl rumbles in her throat before she quickly turns her attention away to another member.

"And what the hell are you?" Puipui realizes she's talking to him.

"What do you mean?" She comes close to him.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'  Look at you!  You look like you had helium pumped into the back of your head!"  The alien glares in shock at her.

"Why you little bitch!"

"That's Miss Bitch to you," she smirks.  In fury, he charges forward and strikes out at her.  She moves out of the way, grabs his arm, and sinks her fanged teeth into it.

"Yeaaah!" he screams out and jerks his arm away from her.  She laps the blood on her jaws.

"Looks like shit and tastes like it too," she says.  Verg bursts out laughing from the cell across theirs.  Grasping at his arm, Puipui glares at the canine mix; she deviously smiles back.

"Welcome to hell," she says and sits down in a corner.  The man from before looks away from them and sits in silence.  A door opens again.

"Oh good, now what?" Jeice says.  Hawk jumps into the room with a smile.

"Good news everyone!" he cheers, "We're almost ready!"  With that, he runs out of the room.

"Ready?  For what?" Kabito asks aloud.

"Three more 'friends' for you guys!" Hawk smiles.  The first figure in catches the androids attention.

"Sixteen!" Seventeen calls out.  The large machine is moved into the prison with Burter, Dyu, Gohan, Verg, and Vegeta, also known as Cell Seven.

"Yeah, we rebuilt him.  Cool, huh?  He's even more willing to fight, now that we've messed with him," Hawk mutters, "bring in the other two!"

"Why would anyone want to entrap so many people?" Shin asks.

"Who really gives a damn?" Babidi mutters.

"I do!"

"Why?  It's not anyone you know.  Most of your friends are dead."  The kai tries to ignore the comment and continues to focus on the newcomers.

"Think of it this way," Radditz says from across the room, "It's probably no one important."

"Damn it!  Let me go!" a voice calls out.

"Whoever it is doesn't want to come in," Seventeen laughs.  Babidi stares at the cage door from the back of the room.  _No…it can't be… _ A guard shoves the struggling creature in.  Just like Verg, this time it's a giant dog.  A large black jackal to be exact.  His appearance, from the pointed snout, to the tipped ears, to the small tail, resembles that of Egyptian culture.  The canine struggles constantly, his deep green eyes burning intensely.  The guard grabs him to keep him from running while it awaits orders.  The canine looks down at the ground in defeat before letting his eyes wander into the cages.  A surprised expression forms on his face.

"Is that you, Babidi?" the small wizard doesn't reply.  A smile quickly forms on the canine's black muzzle.

"Why it is you!" the dog laughs, "Well, well, well, long time, no see, eh, runt?"  Babidi walks up straight to the cage doors.

"Shut the hell up, Anarin!"

"Didn't think I'd find you here.  My surprise.  Tell me, I'm curious!  Did the foxies catch you or," the hellish grin broadens on the jackal's muzzle, "did your father hand you over?"

"You fuck!" Babidi snarls at the laughing canine.  Anarin then lets out a yelp after kick in the side.

"Never could quit, could you?" a low voice inquires.  Now beside Anarin is another jackal.  He's a little taller and has thick bangs growing on his forehead.  Fur is also thick on his ears and short tail.

"Leave me alone, Anonavon," Anarin growls.

"Now, little brother, where is the fun in that?"  Anonavon is shoved forward to his destined cage.  A small shove in the pack signals Anarin to move.

"See you later, runt," the dog snarls.  Babidi seethes in his spot as the canine is put into spot.

"Aaww…why didn't you tell us about your little **_friend_**?" Seventeen laughs.  The wizard doesn't reply.  No point in even trying to argue with the android.  _Why does **he** have to be here?_

"Man…" Recoome looks at the walls, "this sucks."

"SHUT UP!!" everyone shouts.

"So what's left?"  The twins look at the figure.

"Well, sir, we have the Dead Sight gang, the tykstan, and finally, Zephyr's promised kilatara," Eagle says proudly.  The person chuckles slightly and pushes back part of his thick light orange hair.

"Well, then, this should be interesting.  With all these fighters, makes you wonder if our previous champion can still hold his title."

"You mean you think he might lose?" Hawk asks.

"It's a chance," the creature says, his lion tail dangling at his legs, "after all, that Goku definitely has a record."  The twins look at each other and then back to the figure.  Hawk pulls up a memo pad.

"Note to self, change all bets from Gauge to Goku," he puts the pad away, "man, I could've been losing a fortune!"

"Now, don't you have other things to be doing?"

"Yes sir!"  The twins run out of the room.  Once the twins are gone from view, the figure stalks over to survey the arena again.  It's then that a guard comes in, panic written all over his face.

"Odlaven, sir!"

"What is it?" the man snarls.

"Them!  We found some still around?  What do we do?"

"Calm down, calm down!" the guard slowly resumes normal breathing, "exactly how many are there?"

"About one or two, I think," the guard says.

"Then don't panic!" Odlaven draws out a knife, "if we don't go after them, they might leave us alone.  And with most of their people gone, they might go after them.  Understand?"  The guard nods.

"Yes sir, I'll tell the others," the guard starts for the door.

"Don't bother.  I'll tell them.  You just…" Odlaven looks over at the guard, "stay here."  He chucks a knife at the guard and it connects with the creature's heart.  The being slumps onto the ground as Odlaven walks past the dying helper.

"The last thing I need…" he steps down on the guard and crushes its ribcage, "is panic."

Zephyr looks across the wooded terrain from the top of a large tree.  The sun is setting casting a low glow over his figure.  In each hand is a sword and his mind swirls with anger.  He hates that this hunt has gone on for this long…but no more.

"Tomorrow…" he says, "tomorrow, you are mine…"

*************

**End Chapter 2**


	3. The Finishing Touches and The Truth is R...

_Pawsy:_  Hey!  I'm back with…well, more disclaimers.  Lucky me and lucky you…

_Frieza:_  Just so you know, Pawsy does not own DBZ.

_Babidi:_  It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

_Pawsy:_  Yeah, but those lines were mine.  You stole them!  Shame, shame!  Copyright infringement on you both!

*************************************

Blood Fest

"This is a surprise…" Eagle mutters as he walks beside his brother, "never had one to give them self up."

"I know…" Hawk stops walking, "what's the catch?"

"None whatsoever, it's strange."  The two walk in silence a bit before Hawk speaks again.

"Well, he must have a reason…"

"Maybe, he wants to die," Eagle states, "but that's just me…" Hawk lets out a small grunt and looks ahead.  The figure slumps forward, refusing to take his gaze from the ground.  His tail, long and forms a crescent moon on the end, lies straight down and meets his black hoofed feet.  His mahogany colored fur covers his body.  His human hands remain at his side, refusing to move.  Two tan and black tipped bullhorns extend from his head, before his pointed ears.  A Mohawk type hairstyle grows from the end of his neck to a curve over his forehead; the color is a very light blue green with magenta roots.  He tried to cover the original tan coloring but didn't do very well.  He has a cow like face, but a soft, rounded cat-like nose.  His ice blue eyes peer back at his captors.

"Keep moving, bovine," the creature snorts at Eagle's comment, but obeys.  He didn't like the fact he was captured, but there's not much he can do…or wants too…

"Stop," the creature holds his place.  Eagle walks up and presses onto a console; a door opens to see a guard waiting.  Hawk pulls his list out from earlier.

"Let's see…send the guy to Cell Four," the fox twin looks over the list, "that makes seven.  The Cell is full."

"Really, what others are complete?" Hawk looks to his brother and back to the list.

"Cells Two, Four, and Seven.  Not many but with that gang coming in later, we'll only have one left."

"Perfect!  And if Zephyr brings the guy in we'll be ready for tomorrow's beginning service!"

"Eagle!  Hawk!" the two look over at a guard, "Crew One is five light years and closing.  They request your being there when they dock."  The twins smile.

"Of course, lead the way!" Eagle says.

He stands there, laying his head against the bars.  Shin walks over to the being.

"Well, hello, what's your name?"  The creature heaves a sigh.

"Deziday, not that it matters…" the beast replies and leans further into the metal.

"What's with the depressed look?" Sausa calls from cage across theirs.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" says Deziday, his tail moves lightly at his ankles.

"Sounds like you've…" Twodya starts.

"…Had problems…"Duoasim finishes.  Deziday steadies his gaze to the connected brothers.

"That's not important," he turns his back to them, "it's in the past…"

"As with all of us…" Anonavon mutters from Cell Five, "some more than others."  The beast shrugs the comment off and stalks over to a corner.

"Well, isn't this amusing?  Staring at the walls…" Blayke smiles slightly, "or at the freak show rejects."  Puipui snarls at her slightly, rubbing his arm where she bit him yesterday.

"Just stay where you are, bitch!"

"Happily will do," is her curt reply.  Goku sits in silence, listening to the conversations held by the others.  Even though nothing has truly happened, he can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong.  _That dream…it's still haunting me…_  He looks up at the opening again.  _And that arena…what's its purpose?_  Leaning in a corner, he slumps to the ground.  _Guess we'll find out soon enough._

Hawk and Eagle wait at the loading dock as a ship touches down.

"It's about time!" Eagle calls out to the captain, who just laughs back, "Are they with you?"

"They better be!" the captain calls out as he descends from the ship, "took forever to find them, though.  They were on tour at the moment."

"Better cancel their shows because they're not leaving here," Hawk giggles and then firms up, "now then, let's get them out here."  A door on the side of the ship opens to reveal its metal interior.  One of the captives steps onto a ramp leading out of the ship, his hands in cuffs and a chain around his neck.  A crewmember of the ship moves the being along.

"Hey now, not so tight on the chain!"  The crewman pulls on the chain harder.  The captive stumbles slightly from the pain but regains footing.

"Keep moving, you mouse!" the man snarls.  Suddenly, the captive looks over his should to his captive.  Even with his thick bangs, the guard can see the left eye of the rat glaring at him.  The large brown scar over his eye is the most noticeable trait on the rodent's face.

"Being a sewer rat, I take high offense to that comment!"  The rat turns his gaze away and walks on.  The crewman snarls slightly and grabs onto the rat's spiky white hair.

"How about I tear a chunk of your hair out?" the man snarls.

"How about I gnaw your arm off?" the rat retorts before he tries to bite the man.  The crewmember lets go of the rodent's hair.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a noticeable creature," Hawk says.

The rat is white all over except for his muzzle and underside, which is blue, the color of the month.  He has thick bangs that curl over his eyes, but the rest of his hair is spiky.  His right ear has three notches cut out, one on the top and two on the bottom.  His left has two on the bottom and a part of his ear torn off on the top.  His feet are like paws except the toes are pink flesh with light tan claws on them.  A skinny black tail with a frayed end swings agitatedly behind him.  His most popular trademark is the black spiked collar on his neck and the markings on his body.  On his right hand is a carved marijuana plant and on his left is a black hawk.  On his left shoulder is a torn heart and at the end of his neck on the right is a symbol.

Hawk walks over to the rodent and forces the rat to bend down so he can get a good look at the marking.  It's a fang in a circle, a black line trails behind it from one end of the circle to the other.  A row of dashes stream vertically down, even over the fang.

"Dead Sight, correct?"

"Yeah, we're a gang/band," the rodent mutters, "What's it to ya?"

"Well," Hawk points to the dagger on his arm, "I'm Lost Clan."  If the rat could've been paler, he would have.  He remains silent as the guard leads him away.

"And the next one, please," shrills Hawk.  The next being is larger than the rat, and ten times more muscular.  He has a freckled human face with a salmon colored lion's nose and pointed ears.  Two sky blue eyes contrast against his yellowish red violet hair.  His hair darts in all directions and is thick around his neck and shoulders, and he wears a light blue headband with a yellow center.  Large scars appear on his forehead, neck, and arms, the only seen ones at least.  His entire skin color is a brownish yellow, except for the large bat-like wings on his back that are brown blue green.  Small white spikes line down the edge of his wings but two large black spikes protrude at the joint where the wings fold.  Hawk forces him down and tears off the fabric on the right side of the creature's sleeveless shirt.

"Another member of the Dead Sights," he looks to the captain, "so far, so good.  Next one!"  The next figure looks like a normal human only with pointed ears and gray-brown skin.  His feet consist of three talon toes and his hands have clawed tips.  A black triangle appears on his forehead between his eyes, which have yellow irises with red centers and small cat slit pupils.  A large black splotch also appears on both shoulders.  His fire red hair is thick and spiked all the way down to the Mohawk end on the back of his neck.  He also wears a headband, but his is straight blue.  Hawk checks for the mark and marks him down.

"Next person," Eagle says.

"Hey!  That's my line!"

"Oh well," Eagle laughs at his brother.  A snarl is heard from inside as a crewmember pulls on a chain.  Struggling against the force is a medium dog-sized creature.  He has a small bear-like muzzle and two rounded ears.  His left eye is huge and yellow with a large slit pupil while his right has a violet iris and bushy eyebrow to form expressions easier.  His hands have four fingers with claws and resemble the articulation of an ape's.  His back legs can be used for upright walking, but not for long distances.  Each hind foot connects to three large white talons.  His smooth tail sticks out a bit then quickly bends up.  His entire body is covered in deep cerulean color except for the fur on his head.  His 'hair' is shaped into a jagged Mohawk with stuck out end and a thick to narrow end on the back of his neck.  The color is a swirl of bright green and magenta.

At the moment, his mouth is in a muzzle as he growls ferociously, leaping at a crewmember every now and then.  The crew jumps back slightly as the creature lashes out, claws extended.  Hawk and Eagle watch impatiently at the show.

"I swear, this will be the last time we hire non-Clan members to do this job," Eagle mutters.

"No kidding," is his brother's reply.  A guard steps forward and forcefully jerks on the chain, bringing the beast into submission.  As it's lead away, Hawk can see the symbol on the creature.

"Well, we have the side members, but do we have the leader?  I heard he could put up a good survival fight."

"Don't worry, Hawk," Eagle laughs at his brother.  "I believe we saved the 'best' for last."  The last member, or the leader, walks out without a fight.  He knew if he struggled, his friends might be killed…and he's lost enough of those.

He looks like an adult man and has gray-blue tangled hair that's thick all the way down to his shoulders.  On each side of his neck are three green stripes that trail down to the nape.  His semi-curved dog-ears, the same color as his hair, extend from his tresses, three metal studs in the right and gold ring on the left.  He, too, has clawed hands, like so many others, but he also has a long tail.  The tail is covered in just skin except for the hair-colored fur at the beginning and on the tip.  Three red rings are also near the base of his tail.  Around his neck he wears his most treasured possession, a silver knife hanging off a matching silver chain.

"The leader, I presume?" Eagle smiles.

"At the moment, but things can change," the being says.  "As they have before."

"I suppose so…take him to the others!"  A guard comes up and leads the chained man away.  As soon as the group is gone, the captain of the ship comes forward.

"Uh, sirs, if you don't mind, we were wondering if…" he looks over his shoulder to see his crew urging him on, "if, we could have our payment now for helping."  The twins look to each and then turn to them with a friendly smile on their faces.

"Why of course!" they both chime.  The captain and his crew relax slightly, never realizing the twins are drawing swords from behind their backs.

A creature feasts on a dead animal, joyously savoring his now freedom.  He saw the Clan member's ship leave, apparently giving up on him and now pursuing another.  He tears another chunk of flesh out and starts to eat that.

"Stupid bastard even left this kill behi…" he quickly jumps, "no, he just wouldn't leave a kill behind.  He's a Lost Clan member!  Something's not right!  Something's n…ot riiii…ght—" He collapses onto the ground.  From a high distance in the trees, Zephyr laughs at his victory.  He leaps down from his perch and lands beside the snoozing creature.

"Man, I can't believe you're asleep.  I put enough cyanide in that one animal to kill a large planet's entire population!  Oh well," he picks up the being, "can't be choosy, now can I?"  He descends into the forest and comes to a patch of trees.

"Remove illusion," he says to a comlink being worn on his wrist.  The trees quickly disappear to show a large ship in its place.  Zephyr takes his catch inside and drops the being into a cage.  He walks up the driver's seat and sees a small red light on.

"Oh goody!  I got a message!" he presses onto a switch and listens.

"Hello there!  I'm here to offer…beep!" Zephyr deletes the message.

"Stupid telemarketer!  I must remember to kill them sometime," he waits for the next message.

"Zephyr," a familiar voice rings through the intercom, "this is Odlaven.  I thought you might like to know that we have the Dead Sight gang and are all waiting on you.  Please don't fail us."  The message cuts off.

"We have them all…" a smile spreads across his face.  "You hear that?!" he calls over to the sleeping figure, "We're ready!  With you complete the set!  We have them all!!"  He revs the engine on the ship and rockets to home base, laughing at the glorious events to come.

"Keep moving!  Keep moving!" a guard snarls.

"All right!  All right, I'm going!  Sheesh!" the rat mutters.

"Stop it, Jori," the leader says, "or they might kill you here."

"What's the point, Dyvin, they're gonna kill us anyway," the fire-haired man snaps.

"Listen, Pyros, even though we're caught, I'm still leader and my order is for you all to remain silent!" Dyvin hisses back.  Pyros walks on with the winged giant by his side.  Jori follows behind the two with a displeased look on his face.

 "Sometimes I regret Frait dying.  At least we wouldn't have gotten caught," the rat mutters to the other two.  Dyvin slows in his walk.  He almost came to a halt but the guard pushes him forward.  The smallest member of the pack walks over to him and whimpers.

"No, Mutt, I'm fine…just fine."  He walks the rest of the distance in silence.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen!  Nobody knows my sorrow!"

"Shuttup, you two-headed fools!!" Twodya and Duoasim immediately halt in their strange duet and stare at Vegeta.

"Hmph!" they both snort.  "If you wanted us quiet, all you have to do is ask!"  And with those words, they pace a bit and curl up in a corner of the cell.  Within in seconds, the main door is thrown open.

"Excuse me, my stay hasn't been nearly as satisfactory as I would like," Jeice calls from the door of his cell.  Some of the others laugh at Jeice's comment.  Eagle looks at the red alien and laughs along with him slightly, just before he smashes a fist across the Ginyu member's head.  The white haired fighter collides onto the cement floor on his side.  Even though he's an enemy, Goten quickly attends to Jeice.

"Make all the jokes you want," Eagle snarls to the room.  'It won't take long to smear those smiles off your faces."  Hawk enters the room and bows.

"Thank you for your participation so far, as I would like to introduce the newest members to our league."  Everyone ignores the twins as the newly captured troop is marched inside and forced to their respectable cages.  At the room's entrance, the smallest member halts and starts frantically looking around.  Bounding to a cell, the animal paws in whimpering.  Shin notices him first.

"Uh, hello there.  What's wrong?"

"Him, him!" it says between whines.  The kai stares at the creature.

"Who are you trying to get?"  The animal is quickly silenced when Eagle comes and kicks the creature in the ribs.

"Move it, beast!"

"Stop it!"  The leader grabs the animal before the fox can inflict more damage.  An uneasy quietness settles in the room.  Eagle looks straight at the tattooed figure.

"What…did you say to me?"  The leader glares straight back at Eagle, but a little nervousness shows in his eyes.  Eagle suddenly turns his gaze away and turns towards the back of the room.  The blue haired man looks towards the kai who's watching the whole thing.

"Is he okay?" Shin asks.

"Yeah, he's fine.  Mutt's been through wor…st…" The man looks to the back of the cell at the others.  His attention is immediately caught.

"Babidi?"  The wizard looks over at the newcomer, but shows no interest.  "Babidi, it's me, Dyvin!"  A look of shock crosses the Babidi's face.  Before he can reply, Dyvin is quickly kicked in the side, causing him, with Mutt clasped in his arms, to skid across the concrete floor.  Eagle lets out a small snort at the leader.

"Idiot!  Did you think I was going to let you backtalk me?" He looks to a guard.  "Put them in cells.  I don't care which ones, just do it!" Eagle stalks out of the room.  Hawk turns around and looks at the fallen Dyvin.

"Shame!  Shame!" he says, waving his finger at the dog-eared being before taking off after his peeved brother.  The guard follows the directions and separates the entire group.  In his cell, Dyvin slowly rolls over onto his back.

"Ooooww…" he says with a small whimper.  Videl walks over to him.

"Are you all right?" she asks.  A smile breaks across the man's face.

"Must be Heaven, 'cause I'm looking at the prettiest angel of them all," the man says to Videl's surprise.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Gohan's voice rings out from two cells over.  Dyvin sits up and lets out a laugh.

"Sorry, dude, but hey!  Can't blame a guy for trying!  Congrats on your relationship!" He turns his face to Videl.  "Interesting guy you got."  Videl laughs slightly and helps the newcomer up.  "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replies.  Anonavon watches the scene and lets out a small growl.

"Sooo," the jackal creeps forward.  "From what I saw a minute ago, it seems you know someone in the front cell across from us."

"That I do!" Dyvin replies cheerfully.

"I know him too!" a fire haired man laughs from the cell across theirs.  Anonavon snarls anger in his voice and stalks to the back of the cell.  In the front of the room, 17 looks curiously towards the back and then to a particular member of their group.

"What?  More enemies we should know about?" the android asks aloud.  Babidi glares back at 17, but ignores it.

"Not really," he replies.  "More like old friends."  17 looks in shock.

"Oh my…**you** actually had friends?  Wow!  Contact the presses!  Armageddon has arrived!"  The wizard growls quietly but decides it's not best to fight with the android.

"More people," Cell mutters.  "Again, I wonder what the point of this is!"

"Man," Recoome looks forwards.  "This s…" He suddenly notices everyone in his cell is staring at him.  "…Never mind…"

"Well, think of it this way."  Almost everyone turns his or her attention to Krillen.  "At least it can't get any worse."  Suddenly, the door flies open and a guard comes charging in to greet his colleague.  The other guard stands up from his seat.

"It's here.  Zephyr pulled through for us!" the guard then darts out of the room.

"Looks like we're going to have a little fun, this year…" the guard in the room mutters happily as he waits for his friend to return.

"Why does 'fun' not make me a happy person?" Wairel asks aloud.  It's then Zephyr, the raven-haired victor, comes walking in with a young man with spiky, bright red-violet hair that tapers down to the nape of his neck.  He is bound in chains and is apparently asleep.

"What's with the chains, Zephyr?  Afraid the beast would hurt you?" Hawk says in mock concern.  Zephyr just laughs.

"Hardly.  I just didn't want the guy wrecking my ship!  It's my baby!" the twins laugh quietly at their companion's answer.  Walking up to the cell on left of the entrance, Zephyr kindly opens the door and tosses the man towards a back corner, where he collides with the wall, but doesn't make a noise.

"That's that!" Zephyr says proudly.  Eagle and Hawk immediately join his side.

"That should be it!" Eagle says happily and twirls slightly in joy.  "Finally, we can start the competition!"  Hawk looks a list and frowns slightly.

"…Or not…" Zephyr and Eagle turn to Hawk.  "We have a problem."

"Really?  What is that, I ask, dear brother?" Eagle fumes on the spot.

"Well…we're missing one.  See?" Hawk shows the other two the list.  "We're supposed to have fifty-six people.  We only have fifty-five."  Eagle slumps back with a whine.

"But…but…that's not faaaiiirrr!" he whimpers.  Zephyr looks at the list again and a smile then appears on his face.

"Wait right here!"  In seconds, Zephyr disappears and reappears again.  "I've got replacements!"  He holds up two figures.

One is a small pterodactyl looking creature.  His eyes roam the room fearfully.  King Piccolo looks surprised at the figure.

"Piano!" the namek cries out.  "I thought you were dead."

"Heh!  He was!   But I wished him back in case something like this happened," the deep red skinned man says.

"And who's the other?" Hawk asks.

A large figure covered in golden yellow fur is forced to stand on his talon feet.  He has face resembling Deziday's only he has a deep blue zigzag mark under his eyes and furry wolf ears.  Three V-shaped markings trail down the top part of his arm.  He has silver orange hair that grows wildly over his head except over his cat-slit pupil violet eyes.  The twins look at the two choices.

"I'm all up for the Octorian fighting.  Dunk the Namek spawn for other purposes; that's my opinion," Eagle says.  Hawk nods approvingly.

"All right, I think we'll do just that!  Guard!" the man quickly comes to Zephyr.  "Take this 'bird' back down.  He'll be important in the future."

"Yes sir!"  The guard snatches Piano from the spot and drags him off to an unknown prison cell.  Zephyr forces the other being into a cell.

"Fifty-six.  That's it!  Let's go inform Odlavan that we're ready," Eagle says happily.  They leave the room.  From his cell, Anarin slowly turns his head to the entrance of the cell next door.

"Bexoq," he says quietly.  "Do tell me you got help before you were caught…" The Octorian creature looks at his comrade.

"I did…but they slaughtered everyone of them…" Anarin lets out a sigh.

"Damn it…" As soon as they left, the door slams open again with the three captors at the front.  Behind them is another being.

He has pointed ears and two canines that show out through his lips.  His hands have claws coming outing of the skin on his fingertips and a lion's tail.  Yellow lightly furred skin covers his body and his tail.  His light orange hair forms into a mane that coils over his chest and  a small tuft of hair tips his tail, the same color his eyebrows.  He paces down the hall between the cages.  Just like the other three, he has a red dagger on his upper left arm.

"Entertaining…" he says with a smile.  "You got every single one I wanted…"

"The best in the kidnapping business!" Eagle chimes with a proud grin.

"I can see that," the man surveys the entire group.  "Wonderful!  Make sure they're ready for the showing ceremony tomorrow."  Hawk shivers in anticipation.

"And then it starts?" he asks gleefully, his tail twitching happily.

"In a week…Remember the dedication to Blood, himself, is a week long," the lion man states.

"Yes sir…" Hawk whines.

"Good." the man walks towards the exit.  Before leaving, he turns to the three again.  "And do remember to feed the groups this time…"

"But they're so much more amusing when they're starving!" Zephyr says upsettingly.

"That may be true, but they also tire to easily.  I want this group in top condition…for the most part."

"What do we give them?  It's not like we planned a food regimen for these guys!"  Odlavan lets out a disgruntled sigh.

"Just give them the leftovers from the elimination project from earlier."

"Yes sir!" the other three say in unison.  The lion creature leaves the room.

"Go get the food, Hawk," Eagle shoves his twin forward.  Hawk swivels around, bristles his tail slightly with a scowl on his face, and charges out of the room.

"And try not to eat any of it on the way back!" Zephyr calls out to the exiting foxtail.  Minutes later, Hawk reenters the room with a sack on his back.  He walks over to the first two cells nearest the door and chunks a large object into the back of the cells.

"Hope you enjoy it!" Hawk says as he continues throwing their meals into their cells.  Goten is the first to check out the meal in his cell.

"At least we're getting something to eat.  I'm starved!" he says in an emotion resembling his father's.  He gets to the meal and screams, catching the attention of everyone.

"What's your problem?" Radditz snarls at his young nephew.  Instead of responding, Goten vomits onto his uncle.

"YeeAAGH!!" Radditz leaps back.  "You little bastard!"  In the cell on the opposite side, Chichi stares at her son in worry.

"Goten!" she cries.  Tien looks at Goten and then starts walking to the back corner of the cell.

"What are you doing?" 17 asks.

"I want to see what's upset that kid so much."  Tien gets to the corner and halts in his step.

"Well?" 17 asks again.

"Oh shit!" Tien steps back.  "It's a body!"

"**Was** a body," 17 mutters as he looks at the torn apart corpse.  

"Delicious, huh?" Hawk smiles.  "But it's been rotting for four days.  Sure the aged blood is quite the taste, it ruins the meat.  Down right maggoty…" Hawk shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the room with the empty bag.

"Bon appetite!" Eagle says as he leaves.

"Eat it or starve!  Doesn't matter to me," are Zephyr's parting words.  The door is closed and the groups are away from their captors.

"Good thing we androids don't have to eat…" 17 says.

"Thank you for pointing tha-" Tien's sentence is drowned out by the sound of splitting metal in the cell across.  It is quickly followed by the sound of eating; bones pieces and chunks of leathery skin hit the floor.

"Hey!  Who are you?" Sausa snaps.  The man quickly turns his sight to his cellmate; his eyes narrow.  While slightly brushing back his spiky hair with his right hand, he swallows the chunk of maggot-infested meat down.  With a snarl as an answer, the man flings forward onto the bars of the cell and starts jerking with all of his might, even chewing on the metal every now and then.  Finally, he releases his hold on the bars and stares out towards the door.

"Bone!  Of course, they're made of bone!" the man's rasp voice growls.

"Hello?" He jerks his sight to Sausa.  "Who the hell are you?!"  The man cocks an eyebrow and stares at the alien.

"Tytanoy," the man says calmly.  "My name is Tytanoy."

"Tytanoy?" Jeice responds.  "That's an interesting name…"

"Passed down in my family," Tytanoy says in a monotone voice.  "In my original language it means 'Blood Rot.'"

"How cute!" 17 says from his cell.  Tytanoy releases a beastly snarl and paces the cell door slightly.  He finally stops and crouches onto the ground.

"I want out," the man says.

"Nice try, but they don't listen very well," Twodya says.

"Oh, they listen.  They just want to hear what like to hear…" Tytanoy looks to the opposite cell and through the slit window near the top.  "We'll be hearing their types of noises soon.  So loud, it'll pollute this planet."  Tytanoy lies down on the concrete flooring and falls asleep.

"Weirdo," Duoasim mutters to his attached twin.  Twodya agrees with a nod.  Piccolo shakes his head at the tenseness in the room before turning his attention to the cell he's in.  The real reason he's changed his attention is due to a quiet voice heard in the back corner of the cell.  The crystal blue eyed stranger sits with his knees pressing against his chest, his face is tear streaked as he mutters to himself.

"No, not again…not again…please!  Don't make me do this again!  I can't do this anymore…"

"Lights out!" a guard cries out and the room becomes pitch black.  Goku leans back against the rock wall.  He finds it strange that he's so tired as he sits there, but welcomes sleep.  Soon the only noise heard in the room is a small faint whisper.

"I hurt too much…_I **hurt** too much_…"

"Wake up!" Goku is jerked from his spot and is slammed against the cell bars.  Before he can say a word, he's pulled up onto his feet and thrown out door.

"That's right!  Today's the big day!  Everyone is waiting to meet you!  Aren't you excited?" Hawk asks the various captives as he runs down the line.  Guards are pulling and jerking and throwing people out of their cells.  They force them all into a line that's heavily guarded with troops not willing to let them escape.

"Remember, if you try to escape, you will be killed," Eagle states.  "We **have** replacements.  You **are** expendable."  Zephyr leans against a wall and laughs quietly as the forced brigade of captives are moved forward.  Goku stands second in the line, directly behind Cell.  From that position, something quickly tears his attention from trying to look for his family.  Up ahead, he sees two large doors.  But it's not the doors that have truly stolen Goku's interest; it's what's on the other side.  It resembles a dull roar from a large cat, but it isn't primal enough to be a wild cat.  _The sound is familiar…very familiar…_ Goku thinks to himself.  Two large guards make their way to the front and stop at the doors.  Eagle, Hawk, and Zephyr immediately catch up and stop before the guards.

"Are you ready?" Hawk asks.  "You better be…cause you are gonna-meet-your-**audience**!" On those words, the guards swing the two large wooden doors open allowing the sunlight in.  Being adjusted to the dungeons, Goku is forced to squint when looking outside.  It's then that it hits him.  The roaring noise!

"It's a crowd…" Goku looks out nervously.  "And we're in the stadium!"  They step outside onto the dirt field.  The large stadium encircles the entire area where they are now standing.  In the bleachers, rows upon rows of cheering audience stare down at the groups.  The audience consists of all ages: Old, young, new, adult, teens, and children, every one of them ecstatic by the arrival of the captives.  Every one of them has a dagger on their arm.

Goku is interrupted when shoved over to a small area where his cellmates and he are forced to line side by side.  Looking down, he sees an outline dug into the dirt with a small vertical slash outside their 'box.'  Every single cell group is in one of these boxes with two guards standing watch on the sides.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Eagle's voice rings over an intercom, making the entire crowd fall silent.  He starts walking the dirt while looking at the crown and speaking into the microphone.  "What we have here…are our groups.  Fifty-six **total**!"  Another roar erupts from the crowd.  Eagle waits till most of the audience is calm before continuing.  "As you can see, we have eight groups of seven.  I'm here to tell you who's who in what group.  Would you like that?!"  The crowd shouts in agreement.  

"I thought so," Eagle says happily.  "Alright then!  Group One!  We have an android by the name of Cell; a somewhat fighter by the name of Recoome; a rat called Jori; a mutt called…Mutt; an Octorian named Bexoq; the once universal overlord Ice-jin called Cooler; and a saiyan so famous in the 19th universe, we **had** to get him…Goku!"  The crowd erupts again.

"Okay, okay, that was interesting foxie, but what about Group T-?"

"Can I be 'Other Foxie'?"  Zephyr looks over at Hawk, who smiles back.

"Hawk…" Zephyr says quietly.  "Do not INTERRUPT ME!!"  The fox man backs up and turns his back on Zephyr with a huff.  Zephyr shakes his head in disgust before quickly reverting back to normal.

"Group Two consists of better fighters than Group One!" Zephyr brags to Eagle.  "At least in my opinion.  In Group Two is the wizard Doggian, Anarin; a saiyan by the name of Nappa; a namek who prefers to be called King Piccolo; a demi-saiyan but still good at fighting, Trunks; the demon king himself known as Dabura; a snake being called Sinistar; and…a freaky, black haired little monk man by the name the of Krillen."  Cheers repeat in the crowd.

"Moving on to Group Three, I, Other Foxie," Zephyr glares at Hawk, "am here to tell you the names.  With Group Three, we have another namek and he too goes by the name of Piccolo…just Piccolo.  Ehh…we also have a cano-human mix by the name of Blayke; a large sharpshooter called Gauldin; leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu; a female Muttran called Taysa; some big-headed freak called Puipui; and most importantly-our champion for the past eight tournaments…Gauge!!"  The crowd shrieks with delight.  So loud, it seems to break the sound barrier.  Piccolo looks towards the silver-blue haired man, who hangs his head down.

"And for Group Four," Eagle takes over again.  "We have the silent cat-dog mix called Lioyote; planet earth's strongest human, Chichi; an android by the name of 17; the three eyed warrior named Tien; the weakest looking wizard I've ever seen, Babidi; the Tykstan called Deziday; and, believe it or not, the Supreme Kai!" there are jeers and calls echoing from the crowd.  Eagle looks straight at Shin.

"Where's you heaven now?" he says causing most of the crowd to laugh.  Shin looks away from the twisted man, cursing him silently.  Laughing slightly, Zephyr moves to the next group.

"Here we have Group Five.  This group consists of the Dead Sight leader, Dyvin; the time freezing toad called Guldo; the Supreme Kai's stooge, Kabito; the once famous planet seller; Frieza; daughter of the _'great'_ Hercule, Videl; a supposed threat, Fat Buu; and the brother of Anarin, Anonavon."

"Group Six!" Hawk cries out.  "In this sector, we have the towering fighter, Yakon; 17's sister and fellow fighter, 18; the human fighter named Yamcha; the flame loving, Pryos; an actual flying weasel by the name of Wairel; Frieza's right hand man, Zarbon; and, well," Hawk stops before Hercule and says in mock tones to the audience, "the strongest man on Earth…Hercule!"  The crowd goes into a riotous laughter.

"For Group Seven," Eagle stops before them, "we have a speedy blue alien by the name of Burter; Taysa's brother, Dyu; a female saiyan by the name of Manista; the elder son of Goku, Gohan; another android that goes by 16; the anger driven Cattician, Verg; and the saiyan prince, Vegeta."

"And finally, Group Eight!" Zepyr says to the crowd.  "Here we have the connected twins, Twodya and Duoasim; the orange fighter of the Ginyu Force, Jeice; the once greatest threat to the 19th universe, Kid Buu; Goku's older and weaker brother, Radditz; Cooler's right hand man, Sausa; Goku's younger son, Goten; and finally…caught by yours truly…Tytanoy, a purebred Kilatara!"  The crowd cheers at Zephyr's capturing talent while admiring the catch.  Tytanoy watches the masses while eying his and the other group members.

Hawk starts to say something but stops.

"Hey!  They are no more people!"

"Yep, we introduced them all…" Zephyr states.

"But I only got to go twice!  You two went three times!"

"Silence!" Eagle hisses.  "Our boss is here…"

In a high balcony at the front of the stadium, a figure walks forward.  Goku looks up with everyone else to see the lion man from earlier come into the light.  The crowd falls silent.

"As you can see, a number of fighters have been brought out for the dedication to our beginning…Blood!"  Numerous cheers echo on the planet.  The man raises a hand and the noise dies down.  "I am Odlavan, mediator and manager of this year's battles.  I hope the choices below please you."  Someone in the mass throws out a cheer causing the whole multitude to join in.  After a moment, silence returns.  Odlavan looks at the crowd with a serious expression.  "Keep in mind that the tournament doesn't start for a week due to the dedication for Blood."  The masses show joy and appreciation at the thought.

"So, my brethren, I leave you with a closing statement."  The crowd looks directly at Odlavan.

"Welcome to Blood Fest!"  And the crowd goes wild.

*******************************************

**_Pawsy:_**  FINALLY!! _*collapses out of chair and onto floor.*_

**_Frieza:_**  …Finally…what?

**_Pawsy:_**  _*suddenly back in seat*_ I've done it!  I finally get to start the good stuff.  You know, the angst, bloodshed, and other goody stuff!

**_Babidi:_**  You know, all the Lost Clan related items.

**_Peter:_**  That's bad.

**_Frieza:_**  Peter?  What are you doing here?  You're an HP character.

**_Peter:_**  Yes, but I am part of this team.  You can't just leave me out!

**_Babidi:_**  Oh really…flat rat.  _*Peter passes out*_ Wuss…

**_Pawsy:_**  Guys!  Stop picking on Peter!

**_Babidi & Frieza:_**  Why?

**_Pawsy:_**  It's not nice!

**_Babidi & Frieza:_**  So?

**_Pawsy:_**  _*growling*_ I'll slit your throats…_*silence from other two* _Glad that's settled.


End file.
